A step in the wrong direction
by adsazapa
Summary: What happens when Elena falls in love with Damon and he doesn't want her anymore? Will she run to Stefan or meet someone else? And if she does, can she love him with the same intensity in which she loved the Salvatore brothers?
1. Leaving

Elena looked at Damon with eyes that should have explained everything she was thinking. How could he not want her after all this time? He'd fawned over her, and Stefan and he had fought over her. And now, with her standing before him, begging him to love her, he didn't want her. Elena took a step forward and tried to grasp his hand, but he was faster than her and he pulled away. Damon was on the opposite side of the room.

"Damon, please," she begged. She took an involuntary step towards him and stopped when he went to move away from her again.

"Love me, Damon." she pleaded.

"I can't love you, you're a monster." He gave her one of his cocky looks.

"I'm not. I'm Elena…. Damon. I'm who I've always been."

"You're just like her. Just like Katherine."

With that he stormed out of the door, and was gone. Elena stumbled out of the door after him trying to follow him, to convince him to come back, but it was no use. He was gone.

"He'll probably never come back." Stefan said behind her. She slumped down to the stairs and out her head in her hands.

"Am I really like her, Stefan? Am I a monster?" He sat down next to her and put his hand on her lower back.

"No. You're not like her. You're strong, and caring, and beautiful," Elena stood up abruptly.

"We look exactly the same, Stefan, same dark hair, same brown eyes, and the same soft skin. On the outside we look identical; it would make sense for us to be identical on the inside too." She held up her wrist and traced the veins there. Her voice was so quiet that, if Stefan wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard it, "Same blood."


	2. Hurt

Elena's phone rang at midnight. She hurriedly picked it up hoping against hope that it was _him_.

"Hello?" she gasped into the phone, all the while chanting to herself, _please let me hear his voice, please let me hear his voice_…

"I'm guessing he hasn't come back yet?" Dammit!

"Stefan, why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. You know, make sure your okay."

"I'm fine, Stefan. Thanks for the thought, but I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep," she lied, so easily to him now. There used to be a time when Elena never would have thought that she would even _want_ to lie to Stefan.

"Okay. Goodnight, and Elena…"

"Yes?"

"I love yo—"

"Goodnight, Stefan." Then she hung up the phone before anything else could be said. She had screwed this up royally. No wonder Damon wanted nothing to do with her. She was just like Katherine; Katherine had broken both the Salvatore brothers' hearts and so had Elena. Katherine had abandoned both of them and so had Elena. There were so many similarities between them. _'But she never really loved them,'_ a voice said in the back of her head, _'and you did.'_ Elena got up and grabbed a pen and paper. When she was seated comfortably at her desk, she wrote. She had no idea who she was writing to; she just knew that she had to get her emotions out.

_**I've hurt so many people, it's unbearable. Stefan is hurting because I fell in love with his brother. Damon is hurting because he thinks my feelings for him aren't real. Aunt Judith is hurting because I haven't spoken to her in days. Jeremy is hurting because he's lost Vikki, which I took part in. Meredith and Bonnie won't talk to me anymore, so I know they have to be hurting. I don't think I fully comprehend the damage I've done. I only wish I could take it all back. I want to fix the pain I've caused them all. And it seems that the only way to fix things is to remove myself from the picture. Maybe they'll all go back to normal, grieve me for only a short while and then, normal. I'd give the world to not have to make this decision, but I'm sure I would only make the world hurt too.**_

_** Elena Gilbert**_

Elena placed the pen carefully on the desk top and stared at the letter she had just written. What had she done? Did she just write a suicide note? Is that what was racing through her mind? No, she decided. But she was going to remove herself, just like the letter said. Elena went to her closet and pulled the pink duffel bag from the top shelf. From there she stuffed clothes in it, anything her hands touched. She threw in some basic supplies, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, and her make-up bag. On the way out of the door she grabbed her letter. She knew exactly who it was for now.


	3. Realizing

Stefan's POV

I couldn't go to sleep after that talk with Elena. I had called to beg her to be mine, to come back to me. I wanted to tell her that Damon could never love her like I could. I prepared myself in what I was going to say, but she answered sounding so… hopeful. I knew it wasn't me that she wanted to be calling, so I didn't tell her anything that I had wanted to. I tried to tell her I loved her, but she cut me off. _'Because you're not the one she loves. She wants _him_ not _you_. You're no good for her.'_ The familiar voice in the back of my mind coaxed me into thinking that she didn't love me. It couldn't be true. She had loved me once, and she would love me again. I just had to show her that I was worth it; that she could love me, and I wouldn't hurt her. I had to show her that I wanted for her whatever she wanted. I wanted to see her happy. That was how I would win her back, by making her happy. That means I would go and find Damon and bring him back. She would be happy to see him and then when she realized that _I_ was the one that brought him back she would see that I was really the one who cared about her! My plan was flawless. I threw a shirt on and headed out the door, feeling quite happy with myself. When I got to my car I saw a white piece of paper folded in half, and taped to the windshield. I took it and unfolded it carefully. I read it once, and my eyes swept over it again, wondering, half-heartedly, if it was a forgery. Then as a last effort I read the words out loud to myself, "_I've hurt so many people, it's unbearable…. Fell in love with his brother…. Feelings aren't real…. I don't fully comprehend…. Fix the pain I've caused them…. Remove myself._"

"Reading poetry, little brother?" Damon's voice came from behind me and I whirled around. He flashed me a cocky smile and plucked the letter from my hands. He read it once, understanding it immediately.

"Stefan, where is she?" his voice was hard, demanding.

"I don't know. Why did she write that, what does it mean?" I mused aloud to myself. Damon answered me anyways.

"It means that I never should have left," he folded the paper and put it carefully into his back pocket. Then he took the keys from my hand and started to get in the drivers seat, "And that I have to find her." I moved to go to the passengers seat, "_We_ have to find her." I corrected him. He chuckled a bit, and we sped off.

Elena's POV

The bus seat was uncomfortable. It was seven a.m. and I was half-way to New York. I had left the letter taped to Stefan's windshield. If I knew him, he would go and find Damon, thinking I really had written a suicide note, and they would try to come and search for me. They would go to all the places they thought I might go to die; then, I hope, they would give up and let me go. I just wanted them to be brothers again. My head drifted back against the head rest and I imagined how they were before Katherine had come along. I had heard stories, but that didn't stop my mind from venturing.

Someone cleared their throat and my eyes shot open. I must have drifted off. The bus was stopped and in front of me was a boy, about my age, with light brown tousled hair. His eyes were blue, like Damon's, and he was carrying a brown and black tote bag. He was cute.

"You mind if I sit here? All the other seats are full." He said. He had a nice voice. Soft, and nothing like Stefan's or Damon's.

"Oh sure," I moved my bag and put it below my feet. He did the same with his and then he sat down. He didn't talk until the bus started to move again.

"I'm Frederick. But everyone calls me Ricky." Frederick stuck out his hand for me to shake, and I did.

"Elena."

"Pretty name for a pretty face," I blushed, and he noticed. "Where you going, Elena? Running away from home?" I removed my hand from his harshly and looked out the window.

"No," I whispered, "Of course not."

"I was just kidding. I didn't mean nothing by it." I just nodded. I could feel my eyes misting up.

"Where you headed, huh?" he asked, trying to make small talk. I turned to look at him and giggled, wiping the fresh tears from my cheeks. He just smiled at me.

"New York." I answered. His smile got bigger.

"Me too!" and this time, I smiled at him. Maybe this little _'trip'_ wouldn't be so bad.

Damon's POV

We had traveled all over Mystic Falls. Why wasn't I finding Elena? And why would she think that killing herself was the answer? Humans and their stupid emotions; I'm glad I blocked the feelings I had for her out when I did, otherwise I might be just like the trembling wreck that is my brother. I thought back to yesterday, when Elena had been standing in front of me, looking as beautiful as ever with tears in her eyes, begging me to love her. She was asking me if _I_ could ever love _her._ Of course I could, but I wouldn't. I had lied to her about telling her she was just like Katherine. Elena was nothing like Katherine, but I wanted her to be happy, and I was not the one to make her happy. My weak, insignificant, ungrateful brother was the one who she really loved. And over time she would see that, but we had to find her first. And when we did I would stay only long enough for them to realize they belong together. Then I would leave, and never come back.

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT ALL THE DIFFERENT POV'S (OMNISCIENT, THIRD PERSON, FIRST PERSON, ETC…) I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO STICK WITH ONE**** WELL ANYWAYS…. REVIEW!**


	4. New York

Elena POV

The second half of the bus ride to New York was long, but it wasn't filled with silence like the first half had been. Frederick, or Ricky as he insisted I call him, wasn't all that bad. We talked about a lot of things, high school graduation, our favorite foods, past relationships (without the mention of Stefan and Damon); we even went so far as to find out each other's favorite color. His was green. After hours of talking we were finally in New York. We walked the streets looking for a hotel when he asked me.

"Why are you really in New York, Elena?" I stopped walking and looked at him, stunned.

"What do you mean?" I decided that playing dumb was the best route to take for this.

"I mean, why did you come to New York? And the way you reacted when I asked you if you'd ran away. So, why are you here?" he looked at me, and by the look in his eyes I think he was trying to mentally tell me that I could trust him; and I felt like I could.

"You were right. I did run away. I was trapped between two guys and the one I wanted, didn't want me. The one I had broken up with for the one I wanted, still wanted me, and I do love him! But, being with him just didn't—"

"Feel right," he finished for me, "Didn't feel fair to him, because you weren't _in_ love with him anymore."

"Exactly, I didn't want to hurt either one of them again, so I left."

"Harsh."

"I guess."

Soon after that we found a hotel that was cheap enough that we could both pay for one room; we made sure that two beds were in the room.

"So I don't have to worry that you're, like, some psycho killer, right?" I asked as I crawled into my bed for the night. He continued folding down his sheets and chuckled.

"You have nothing to worry about. Now, the same question, only applied to you."

"No, you have nothing to worry about; I've seen enough death in my life." Ricky crawled into his bed and turned out the lights. I lay back on my pillow and sighed.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Ricky." I said it as a whisper.

"See you in the morning," he whispered back at me. I didn't reply because I knew that as soon as he was asleep I was going to pack my things and leave. I had come to New York to be alone, to forget about Damon and Stefan. I didn't want them to be part of my new life, but since I had told Ricky about them there was a chance that he would bring it up, and I couldn't have that. An hour later I was packed up and walking out of the hotel room. I closed the door silently behind me.

"Elena, I didn't know you were in town." I knew who it was before I turned around. He had haunted my dreams once, and now he was here, haunting me in real life.

"Klaus! Why are you here? Are you following me?"

"I'm not used to seeing you without your Salvatore protection. Where is dear Stefan, is he asleep? Are you running out on him, Elena? How rude of you." I didn't know what to say or what to do. I stood there motionless until he grabbed me and took me away.

Stefan POV

There wasn't a town in Virginia we hadn't searched. Elena was no where to be found. What if she has already ki—hurt herself? What if she was in danger and there was nothing I could do to save her? I should have begged her to stay. I should have begged Damon to stay, so she would have a reason to stay.

"Sweet of you, little brother, but I wouldn't have stayed if you were to grovel on your knees; although, it would be nice to see."

"The mind reading thing is annoying, Damon. Think you could pretend you were half as worried as you are on the inside?"

"I think not. Elena's your problem, not mine."

"You were in love with her, Damon."

"So were you." He reminded me.

"I still am." We stayed silent for a while, until I had to ask, "Are you?"

He scoffed at my question and gave me one of his are-you-serious? looks. I turned to look out the window, knowing I was never going to get an answer, but feeling better with having it out in the open.

"You're right, you're not going to get an answer." I mentally rolled my eyes, and continued to think about Elena.

Damon POV

He asked me if I was still in love with Elena. Of course I was, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I wasn't going to tell anyone that. As far as they knew, I was as careless as ever. Stefan's thoughts had drifted to Elena, and naturally mine went there too. I thought about a particular conversation in which Elena and I had gotten very close.

_Her head was on my chest and I was drawing patterns on her back. She was so quiet. I think she was trying, and failing, to listen to my heart. My assumptions were confirmed a moment later._

_ "I keep expecting to hear a heartbeat. To hear it go 'bum bump bum bump' but it never does." She whispered. Her breath warmed my chest, even though I had a shirt on._

_ "You don't hear a heartbeat, because my heart doesn't beat."_

_ "I don't believe that."_

_ "You should. You should be scared of us, Elena. You should want to run and hide whenever Stefan or I walk into the room."_

_ "I don't want to hide from you though. I want to be here with you." She lifted her head up to meet my eyes. I stopped drawing on her back and just looked at her. She was so beautiful with her hair falling down her face in ringlets. She sat up and moved in closer; I moved in with her and then ours lips brushed. Very lightly, but I could feel the electricity running between us. Before our lips met again I whispered, "And where would you go, Elena? If you were to run away from us?" She pulled back a bit and looked at me. Then she snapped out of her daze and hastily left my side._

_ "We shouldn't be doing that. I love Stefan, Damon. That was wrong. Please don't touch me like that again." She started to walk away from me to the door. I didn't let her see how much it hurt me that she was walking away._

_ "Elena, darling," I said and she turned. "You never answered my question. Where would you go?" her hesitation was only there for a moment then she said, "New York," and left._

I spun the car around in a very James Bond way. Stefan was knocked out of his reverie and looked at me shocked, "Damon, what are you doing?"

"I know where she is."

"Where?"

"New York."


	5. The lie is worse than the truth

Elena POV

I had drifted off during the ride with Klaus. Maybe I had been drugged without my notice? Or maybe he had just used compulsion on me. But that would be impossible because I was wearing the vervain necklace that Stefan had given me. My hand went absently up to where the pendant _should_ be hanging around my neck. But it wasn't there. I looked over to the driver's seat to get a better view of my captor. Klaus had a slight smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I snapped.

"Now, Elena, should you really be so rude to the man who has _complete_ power over you? And to answer your earlier question, you have not been drugged, but I did use a slight bit of compulsion."

"But how did you—" I stopped as I remembered the mind reading thing. Instead of asking the obvious question I just mumbled, "You're no man. You're a monster." My mind did a slight flashback to when Damon had told me I was a monster. I suppose that wasn't all that long ago, but it felt like years.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot that you were in love with _both_ Salvatore brothers. Just like Katherine was." I had no idea how to reply to that, so I got defensive.

"Katherine didn't love either of them. She was a wicked bitch. And I am nothing like her."

"Aww, sweet Elena, which brother told you that you were nothing like her? Was it Stefan? Because let me tell you something about Stefan." The car pulled off the road and Klaus turned to face me. His eyes burned with the passion of what he was saying.

"Stefan was in love with Katherine more than anyone. He'd tell you anything to make you think you weren't like her, but in truth, if you weren't exactly like her he wouldn't be with you." His eyes burned even deeper into mine, "He doesn't really love you, Elena. Neither does Damon; they don't want you, Elena. Go home and forget all about this New York mess. You don't know where you went and you don't know why. The Salvatore brothers are not in love with you and you are not in love with them," he paused, "Now repeat what I said,"

"I don't know where I went. I don't know why. Stefan and Damon are not in love with me. I'm not in love with them." Klaus reached across me and opened the door, "Good, now go home." I got out of the car and watched him speed away. I shook my head and started to walk along the road. When I thought that he was far enough away, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vervain necklace. 'Wow,' I thought, 'so that's what it feels like to be compelled.' Then I kept on walking back to Mystic Falls.

Damon POV

I heard her before I saw her. I could hear her thoughts and feel what she was feeling. Stefan was oblivious, thanks to his little animal diet. She was tired, and cold, and hungry, and we were the last people she wanted to see. She was walking towards us and as soon as she saw our car, she stopped. I pulled over in front of her. Stefan got out of the car and went to her, but I stayed where I was, hands gripping the wheel. Her beauty stopped my undead heart. Long strands of dark hair were blowing in her face, and her cheeks were flushed with the chill of the wind. Right then I thought that I couldn't possibly get her to love my brother again and then leave, but that was what was best for her, so I stuck to my plan.

Stefan POV

I had the door open before the car was even stopped all the way. I rushed towards her and Damon stayed in the car. When she saw me tears poured down her face; she dropped her duffel bag and leaped into my arms. I buried my face in her hair and cried with her.

"God, Elena, why'd you do that? Don't you know that I couldn't live without you? You're my life." She just nodded her head slightly and cried even harder.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I just want to go home." I led her back to the car and we both climbed in the backseat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile at Damon, when she got in the car; I couldn't hide the happiness I felt when I didn't see him smile back.

Elena POV

Stefan held me on the way back to Mystic Falls, but my mind wasn't on him. My mind was on the driver in the front seat, which kept looking back in the rearview mirror. Stefan fell asleep halfway back and I leaned forward out of his grasp and crawled, carefully, into front seat next to Damon. He didn't even look at me. I looked out the window, not really expecting him to say anything, but feeling better just with him by my side.

"Why'd you do it, Elena?" his strong voice startled me and I turned to look him the eyes. He had stopped the car and was waiting for my response.

"I just wanted you to be brothers again. I don't _want_ to be like Katherine, Damon. I want to be me. Just me. I thought that maybe if I wasn't here then you two would go back to normal and I could—I don't know," I trialed off. He looked at me for a moment longer, with something burning in his eyes. His hand barely moved on the steering wheel, like he wanted to reach out and touch me, but didn't. I'm sure the disappointment was on my face. He started the car again and pealed out back onto the road.

"I saw Klaus, he tried to compel me into—"

"I can read minds, Elena. I already know. I know about Ricky too."

"Right." I sighed. He glanced at me.

"I already know what you're about to say, so say it."

"What's the point then?"

"So I can give you the answer."

"Okay, Klaus said that the only reason Stefan loved at all was because I was Exactly like Katherine. He said that if I hadn't been like her, he wouldn't have ever loved me."

"And now the question, Elena."

"Is it," I sighed again, my breath caught in my throat, "Is it true?" I choked out.

"No." this time my sigh was one of relief. I don't know if I could have handled that. Even if I wasn't in love with Stefan anymore.

"But that's why I loved you."

Damon POV

Lie. That was such a lie. Just seeing the look on her face made me want to tell her the truth; but I didn't, I wouldn't, because I wasn't what was good for her. I wasn't what she _really_ wanted, not deep down. The rest of the way to Mystic Falls was silent.


	6. Twists of Envy

Stefan POV

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves__._ I kept repeating the verse in my head. Our mother used to read it to us out of the Bible when we were small, but the jealousy took over me. It was in my veins, turning the same green color as envy. I wanted Elena, I would do anything to have her again. We were back at the boarding house, and I couldn't watch anymore as she kept glancing at Damon with tear filled eyes. He hurt her so much, so why did she still want him? Couldn't she see that I would never hurt her? That I would die before I hurt her?

"Stefan, enough." Damon's voice startled me out of my reverie. I had momentarily forgotten about the mind reading. Elena's head shot up and she looked at me. I hated seeing her in pain so I pushed my chair back violently and stood there. I turned my eyes away from her and looked at Damon. _'She will be mine, Damon.'_ I told him silently.

"That's what I intend, brother." Damon said it with a smile, but only I could see the underlying pain. He wouldn't let her love go that easy, I knew he wouldn't. Then I stormed out of the house.

Elena POV

I hated it when they had these types of conversations. I only got one part of it, and it was Damon's part so it was next to impossible to guess what they were talking about. I was still upset about what Damon had said to me in the car. He said that's why he _loved _me. It was past tense, but that meant that he used to have feelings for me, if only I could resurface them; surely I hadn't done something for them to completely go away?

"Elena, you did nothing."

"Stop reading my mind, Damon. Can you not do that, if only for a second? Thanks that'd be great." I was getting really irritated with him.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. You're bound to get irritated with me." He smirked.

"Damon!" I shouted. Then he was right in front of me, inches away from my face. My breathing picked up. He was so close I could smell his cologne. His blue eyes drew me in.

"Yes, Elena?" he questioned with a smirk. If I were to lean in, just an inch, our lips would meet and then…

"Am I ruining your thought patterns? How rude of me," he leaned away, and I gasped. Tears swelled up in my eyes again. I looked at the floor, making sure my eyes didn't meet his. For a long time nothing was said, then Damon leaned back down and whispered, "I didn't mean to make you cry, Elena," his voice was soft, almost like he meant it. Hearing my thoughts, he straightened. Like he _had_ meant it, but didn't want me to know it.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth, Damon? Why won't you trust me with the truth?" he was hiding something from me, and I was going to find out what it was.

"Have you ever considered being a detective? You seem to always think there's a reason for the things I say and do,"

"That's because there usually is. Now answer my question."

"Questions, Elena. You asked two."

"Well I only need the answer to the first one."

"Ha, don't you wish you knew the answers to half the questions you ask?" This really infuriated me. I wasn't going to take his bullshit answers anymore. I started to yell.

"God Dammit, Damon, just tell me the truth! Do it once in your life, tell me the truth to what I'm asking!" I stood up as I yelled, and then he was in front on me again; only this time he was closer. He wasn't yelling, but that didn't matter because his voice was still menacing.

"You want to know why I don't tell you the truth, Elena? You want to know why I don't give in to your fantasies and tell you I love you? Because I don't. I don't love you, Elena, and I never will." My breath caught in my chest.

"Well see, the truth was easy," my voice was just a whisper.

"Except it's not the truth. He's in love with you too. He's just too cowardly to admit it," a calm voice said behind me. I turned to find Ricky standing in the hall watching us with Stefan behind him.

"Ricky," I gasped, moving away from Damon, "What are you doing here?" in response he just held up his hand and on it I saw a ring. I don't know how I had missed it before, it was identical to the ones that Stefan and Damon wore to be protected from the sunlight. Ricky turned his eyes to Damon.

"Hey, cousin," he said.

Uh-oh. This was going to get interesting.

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while I've been caught up in rehearsals for the past couple of weeks, and will be for the next few weeks. Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to get something out to you, but I just don't have the time right now to write more. I'm sorry. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Love, S.**_


	7. Normal

_Song for this chapter- Breakeven by the Script_

Elena POV

I lay on my bed listening to my iPod. It felt so good to finally be back in my own home. I don't think I'll ever attempt to run away again. Aunt Judith was, of course, worried about me last night, but I told her that I had spent the night at Bonnie's. I don't think she believed me, but she didn't question it either. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes…

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

The first of the tears fell down my cheek with the first verse. I still couldn't believe that Ricky was Damon and Stefan's cousin. Well, as I had found out, he wasn't _actually_ their cousin, but Damon had changed him in 1834 and had, sort of, mentored him. He considered Stefan and Damon family.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

I had told Ricky everything about Stefan and Damon. And he had known, the while time, exactly who I was talking about. He had been in New York looking for his Salvatore friends. When he woke up without me there, he figured I had gone back to them. But I hadn't; atleast not willingly.

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

What angered me the most was that I trusted him with some of the things I had said about Stefan and Damon. I hadn't told him they were vampires of course, but then again he already knew that. But if he already knew that I knew, why didn't he tell me he knew them?

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

A voice in the back of my head was telling me something was very wrong. I shot up in my bed, letting my headphones fall from my ears and onto my bed. I was out of bed so fast that I didn't notice the person standing in my room, near my window. I gasped and nearly screamed, but his hand was across my lips in a flash, silencing my screams. I struggled to get free; this could not be happening. What had I done? Scarcely, I could feel his fangs against the skin of my neck. But that wasn't what frightened me; it was the carelessness of his voice that scared me. He could kill me and he would even blink an eye.

"Now, now, Elena. Don't be scared," he was looking straight into my eyes, and I could tell he was compelling me. My mind flashed to my dresser, where I had put the vervain necklace.

"You're not scared of me; I'm your friend, your lover. We are in love, Elena, you and I." I could feel myself forgetting, it was a horrible feeling, and I tried to fight it, but…. But I didn't want to fight with him. I loved him, and he loved me. We were soul mates.

"I love you, Elena." He whispered.

"I love you… Ricky."

Damon POV

I was sitting in a chair in front of the fire with a glass of my cherished O positive blood, when I felt her terror. Stefan was in the chair next to me and I could tell he felt it too. Somewhere Elena was terrified. Her thoughts were confused and, suddenly they were very clear. She was in love. Or she thought she was. I looked at Stefan and he looked back at me with a horrified face.

"Damon we have to—"

"Find her. I know." I put my glass down and headed out the door with Stefan right behind me. We got into my car and drove until I could feel her close. I stopped the car in front of her house. Stefan and I looked at each other again, but this time the look was one of understanding. We got out of the car quietly, and headed for the front door. Judith and Jeremy were out so Elena wouldn't mind if we didn't come through the window. I pushed the door gently and it opened. We were able to enter, but only because we had already been invited in once. As soon as I was in the house a feeling washed over me, it was a feeling of pleasure. I was suddenly so consumed with love that even I thought I was in love with Frederick. Stefan was up the stairs before I had even recovered.

Stefan POV

I felt a feeling of love that I thought only I could her feel. I was so taken with my rage that I zoomed up the stairs before Damon had moved. When I opened the door my rage bubbled over the top. Frederick was lying on top of _my_ Elena. He was kissing her with some serious passion, and she was kissing him back. I grabbed him by his hair, considering he wasn't wearing a shirt, and pulled him off of her. I threw him against the wall just as Damon entered the room. He took one look at a frightened Elena, with her shirt off and pants unbuttoned, and was next to me in a flash. He was in Frederick's face, and, honestly, he looked scary. His voice was threatening.

"Correct what you've done to her, child." He spat the last word. I let go of Frederick and he stumbled back over to the bed. He looked Elena straight in the eyes and said, "I was never here. You don't remember any of this. Go back to normal." Something flashed in her eyes and she came to. Her eyes moved over Frederick's body and then moved to Damon, and then finally to me. She clutched a blanket to her chest and got out of bed. Looking like she didn't really know what to do, she stood by the bed.

"Now leave, Frederick. And if I ever see you near my brother or near Elena again, I _will_ kill you. And I assure you, it will not be pleasant." Damon growled and Frederick gathered up his clothes and left. Elena moved to Damon's side and whispered, "Thank you," and then she was in my arms. At first I wasn't sure what to do, wasn't sure why she had thrown her arms around _me_. Then I put my arms around her shoulders and hugged her to me. I looked up over her head to see the back of Damon's head walking out the door.

Damon POV

I knew as soon as she was in his arms what had happened. That horrid excuse of a vampire had compelled her into thinking that _everything_ was back to normal. And normal to Elena meant that she was only in love with one person, or thing as we truly were. Even though this was what I wanted for her, I still felt some sense of lose. I would miss Elena, her dark hair that smelled of lilacs, and her chocolate eyes that noticed everything. Maybe I would even miss Stefan, but then again, maybe not. I got into my car and started it. I looked back at the house, with the room upstairs with the lights on, and said, "Goodbye, Elena, my love." and then I drove off, not really sure where I was going to end up.

_**P.S. IS anyone else disappointed that Ian Somerhalder (Damon off the show) is 32? It makes me incredibly sad. That means he's 24 years older than me. Damn.**_


	8. All the wrong reasons

1 week later

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Stefan and I are in love again. I say again, because this past week feels like something has changed. I mean, I don't remember a time when Stefan and I weren't in love, but I get this nagging feeling in the back of mind when I think of Damon. And I suppose that brings us to Damon. He left, I don't know where he is, and all I know is that he's gone. The boarding house just isn't the same without him here. There is no one to walk in on Stefan and I in the mornings, and no one to tease me about the sounds he heard from the bedroom in the night. It's weird, I never thought I would miss those things, but somehow, now I do. Perhaps something has changed, and I'm not in love with Stefan but with Damon?_

"What are you doing, beautiful?" Stefan's arms wound around my waist and his chin rested in my shoulder. Hastily I closed my diary.

"Nothing, just writing." I smiled and turned my face just barely, and he brushed his lips against my cheek.

"So, Elena darling, what are we to do today?" he whispered in my ear.

"I was actually thinking we would try to give Damon's cell phone a call one more time…" Stefan stiffened and stood, releasing me. His eyes told me everything that his mouth didn't.

"Stefan…" he turned his face away from me, but I continued, "You have to tell me the truth." There was a long pause and I didn't think he was going to answer me. I got up from my chair and started for the door grabbing my jacket.

"Elena, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find someone who will tell me the truth. I'm going to find out, Stefan. You will," I yelled at him, "_not_ keep the truth from me." He took a step back and we both stared at each other for a moment. Then he walked forward and took me by the shoulders. He wasn't yelling, but his voice was just as scary as mine had been.

"You want the truth, Elena? Here it is. I love you._ I _do. He won't ever love you like me. He's a monster, Elena; he doesn't care about you or me or anyone else but himself. So stay with me; don't go off to find him because you feel like you have too. Stay here with me. Let me love you." Stefan wanted so badly for me to believe him, I could see it in his eyes. But there was one thing I didn't understand…

"Who, Stefan?"

"You know who, Elena. You _know_." Of course now I knew. But I wanted to here it from him. If he said it that must mean that… that before I had been compelled _he_ was there. _He_ was the one to love me. Yes, I remembered it all now.

"Tell me."

"Elena…"

"Tell me, Stefan."

"Damon." He said his brothers name like a curse. They had once been close; then a dark haired beauty happened along and tore them apart. And now, here I was the reincarnation of the horrible beauty that ripped them in two, about to do it again.

"I love him don't I?" Stefan looked away and he walked to the bed and sat down. He put his head in his hands, but not before I saw the tears slip down his angelic face.

"Yes." He whispered.

"And I was compelled to think I loved you again, for everything to return to normal?"

"Yes."

"And he loves me?"

"Yes." My heart skipped a beat.

"Then I have to go find him." I turned around to leave, and stopped. At one point in my life, Stefan had been my knight in shining armor. I had once thought he was the love of my life, and now I was walking out on him to go to his brother, who may or may not reject me. I didn't want to be like Katherine, but there were times it was easier. This was one of those times and even though I was going to be in pain for my next action, I welcomed it. I turned back to Stefan, and he hadn't moved. I walked forward and put my hand under his chin, lifting his head. His soulful, tear-filled green eyes searched mine. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you, Stefan, but not for the right reasons."

Then I turned and left to go in search of Damon.

_**Sorry it's so short guys, but i have to start getting ready for my last performance tonight. I just wanted to get something out to you. Enjoy!**_


	9. Doomed Lovers

**Damon's POV**

I had stayed in this stupid church for a week now. I promised myself that as soon as Stefan and El—. My brother and _her_ were back together, that I would leave. But I just couldn't. I tried to stay away. That first day I drove all the way Mexico, but I turned around before going over the boarder. I wasn't back here to steal her away again, I was just here to be near her; I didn't know how to be away from her. I felt fine just knowing that she was in the town 4 miles from here.

"Damon!" I was even hearing her voice calling out to me.

"Damon are you even here?" her voice was so rich, so joyous, with her I found strength that I didn't know I had.

"Damon! Please, if you're here, come out!" Wait. In my imaginings of her she usually sounded happier, and not like she was crying. That must mean—. Quietly I walked to the door of the church. It was just an old run down church, so I didn't even really have to go to the door to see anything; but I wanted something to hide behind. I cracked open the door, just enough to see the first few headstones. When I didn't see her I opened the door a little wider and stepped out onto the grass. Sun was streaming down from the sky and nowhere could I see or hear Elena.

"I always hated it when people lied to me." I spun around and there she was leaning against the crumbling wall of the old building. Her dark hair was in her face and tears streaked down her face.

"I hated it when Mom and Dad would tell me that my dog had just gone to go live with my great uncle. My great uncle died, so I knew they were telling me that my dog had died too, but why couldn't they just say that?" she held my gaze.

"Are you comparing me to your dead dog?" I asked sarcastically. I knew what she was saying.

"No, I'm asking why people lie. Why not just give somebody the cold, hard truth?"

**Elena POV:**

I was toying with him and he knew it. He knew that I didn't really want to know why _people _lied. I wanted to know why _he_ lied. Damon took a step closer to me; he was so close I was loosing my train of thought…

"Because the people who lie to the ones they love are only trying to protect them from getting hurt."

"What if I don't want to be protected, Damon? What if I want to in danger?" Something in his eyes flashed and he changed his approach, softened his voice.

"That's not what _I _want for you." My breath caught in my throat.

"Yeah, and you know what's best for me, don't you, Damon?" he looked shocked and took two large steps back. He turned his back to walk away and I knew he was going to leave unless I said something to make him stay. I searched my brain for the right thing to say. He was going to leave and next time I wouldn't be able to find him; I couldn't just go back to my old life, it was pointless now. I had chosen my fate and it was walking away from me at this moment, and all I could do was stand there like an idiot and let him. I closed my eyes so I couldn't watch him leave again, I was done with that. I waited for a few minutes and then opened them. He was gone, just like I had expected. A silent tear slipped down my cheek and I lowered my head and sank to the ground. A second later there where arms encircling me, I looked up into the most beautiful dark eyes; I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

"I love you, Elena, and I'm not going to leave you." He held out a single red tulip and I looked at it. Then I leaned in to his face and his lips found mine with ease. More tears left my eyes, but this time because I was so happy. I couldn't believe this beautiful angel wanted me. We stayed on the ground in each others arms for a long time. When it started to get dark we went back to the boarding house. When we entered the house, we both knew he was gone. That was confirmed when we walked into his room and found his things gone. I told myself I wouldn't cry, and that night, I didn't.

**Stefan POV:**

I watched them hold each other and kiss each and tell each other how much they loved the other. I should be the one holding, I should be the one bringing her flowers and playing with her hair. That should be _me_ not my unforgiving, careless, heartless brother. The more I watched the angrier I became. I wanted to destroy them, I wanted to tear them apart and beg me to show them mercy.

"We have a common enemy, you and me." I turned to see Ricky standing there leaning against the tree, also watching the doomed lovers.

"We can do something about that, you know. If we stick together, we can get them both." I looked back at Damon and Elena. He was smiling at her and she was smiling up at him, then he leaned down and their lips brushed for the hundredth time that night. I faced Ricky again and nodded.

"You've got a deal."

**Haha, i find it funny that the story part of this (meaning not including this little note) is 1001 words. Lol. Just couldnt go with 1000 could I? Anyways, so what'd you think?**


	10. Black

**Elena POV:**

When I awoke the next morning I was in Damon's bed and his arms held me close. His breathing was deep and slow, so I knew he was still asleep. I watched his face as he dreamed. I wondered if he was dreaming about me, about us. We hadn't done anything the night before; just held each other until we fell asleep. I ran my finger across his beautifully sculpted cheek bone. Damon stirred and rolled over so that he was facing away from me. Slowly I got out of the bed and went to the door; I went down stairs to the kitchen quietly singing 'You picked me' by A Fine Frenzy. It was one of my favorite songs and I thought it fit this particular situation.

_one two three,  
counting out the signs we see  
the tall buildings  
fading in the distance_

My feet touched the last step of the staircase…

_only dots on a map  
four five six  
the two of us a perfect fit  
youre all mine all mine_

I entered the kitchen, heading towards the pantry…

_and all I can say  
is you blow me away_

I open the pantry door…

_like an apple on a tree  
hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
but you picked me_

And reached in for the coffee…

_like a shell upon a beach  
just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
but you picked me,  
yeah you picked me_

It was unusually cold in here. Forgetting the coffee, I turned to find the French doors leading outside ajar…

_so softly,  
rain against the windows  
and the strong coffee  
warming up my fingers  
in this fishermans house  
you got me,_

I walked towards the door, the floor cold where my feet touched the tile…

_searched the sand  
and climbed the tree  
and brought me back down  
and all I can say  
is you blow me away_

After I shut the door I turned back to towards the pantry…

_like an apple on a tree  
hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
but you picked me_

The coffee was already on the counter, how did that happen? I walked forward, still chilly, but still singing…

_like a shell upon a beach _

I suddenly felt like there was a presence behind me…_  
just another pretty piece _

I turned to tell Damon good morning…_  
I was difficult to see _

To tell him to go back to bed, so I could serve him breakfast…_  
but you picked me, yeah you picked me_

Ricky was there instead, his eyes were dark with thirst and only when he lunged at my throat did I see the horrified, guilt stricken face behind him.

"Elena!" I heard Damon scream, but he couldn't save me, not this time.

"I l—love yo—" I tried to choke out, but the world went black.

**Damon POV:**

My wrists and ankles were burning. I opened my eyes and saw the silver handcuffs on both my wrists strapping me down. One glance at my feet told me that they were chained together with pure silver. Despite the pain, I saw a note on the mirror, written in Elena's lipstick. _You will pay, but for her life or yours?_ I strained my ears to work and I could hear Elena singing lightly, trying not to wake me

"_But you picked me, yeah you picked me._" Then I heard her gasp and some sign of struggle.

"Elena!" I screamed to no avail. I couldn't get to her, couldn't save her.

"I l—love yo—" I heard her fragile voice say. Then it was silent and I knew that whoever had taken her was gone. I couldn't feel her presence in the house any longer.

"Elena!" I yelled again. I had to get out of here, had to save her. But I could feel my body letting go, feel my strength betraying me.

"I'm coming," I whispered before my world went black.

**Haha. Gotta love the action packed chapter. What did you think, hmm? Well I'm going away for the weekend and I probably won't be near a computer, so I thought I'd give you all something now. Enjoy :)  
-S.**


End file.
